Forbidden Touch
by SparkieSchteff
Summary: Imagine that everything you ever touched in your lifetime turned to glitter, how would you feel then? Boosh Fairytale, no swearing at all rated K . Just simple fairytale fun!
1. The good and the bad

Fairytales cheer me up and I want to be in the right mood for the other fiction so I decided to begin a fairytale :) I love reading the ones on here and have always wanted to write one of my own so I thought why not! And here it is :)  
There's a slight reference to 'Pushing Daisies' I suppose in this (which I do not own btw).  
More disclaiming: I don't own the Boosh, though however much I wish I did, I can not say I do.

This is simple harmless fairytale fiction written to place smiles upon people's faces. So...Enjoy please :) xxx

**The good and the bad**

One of the many hundreds of things in this world we take for granted is the ability to touch whatever we choose. Everyday you pick up a knife, fork or spoon to eat your breakfast, lunch or dinner and everyday you touch your clothing in order to dress yourselves but imagine if you were disallowed the right to touch what you wished. Imagine that everything you ever touched in your lifetime turned to glitter, how would you feel then? How would you eat, drink, dress and more importantly, love. How would you get by? Would you cope?

Maybe not.

You may not believe such a curse exists in your world but in distant lands above several clouds and beyond any stars imaginable exists a land where a child lives. A child who was born into a rich and wealthy background, a child with such beauty and a bright bubbly personality but a child who was cursed.

There does exist such a land but it takes an imagination of a powerful sort to create the image of the land in your heads. Now if you're settled, we shall begin.

Many years ago a child was born to a King and Queen of a beautiful world, a world where the sky was always bathed in baby blue, where clouds were tinted with pink and never grey and where rain did not exist. A place where a warm Sun flooded the land with light and comfort each day, a place where a large friendly Moon took over the light giving during the hours of darkness. A place where the buildings were small, comfy and cute, where grass in the gardens was the nicest shade of green you could ever imagine and where townspeople went about their daily business always with a smile upon their faces.  
The King and Queen were a lovely couple who adores the land they ruled, each day they rose before Sunset and together sat on the balcony of their magnificent castle to watch it rise. Each night the King conversed with the Moon for an hour or so before bed, sharing each other's thoughts and feelings on the day's events.  
However, even though the couple were happy with their Kingdom and townspeople to care for they each longed for a child, their first in their bloodline and most probably their heir. The King longed for a son while the Queen wanted twins, a boy and a girl who she could equally spoil, after many endless months of trying and failing for a child the King consulted the Moon.

"I fear my wife can not bare a child." He confessed toward the sky where the Moon shone down surrounded by his own children, his stars and galaxies.  
"You must remain patient, King Noir."  
"Does this mean I will eventually become a father?" The Moon remained silent leaving the King to head toward bed with a smile across his face, that night he and his wife tried for a child again and this time were successful.

After nine months of thanking the Moon and stars for the possibility of a child, the King and Queen became parents to a beautiful baby boy who was born in the hours of darkness under the friendly light of the shining Moon.  
They named their first born child Vince.

Over the coming years the child grew into a handsome young Prince who was more obsessed with material possessions than wanting to rule over a Kingdom. The Prince was especially good with animals and enjoyed talking with the Moon long after his bedtime hour, he was always so friendly to the townspeople he passed and met and never uttered a single rude word to any living soul.

Prince Vince didn't have a single enemy in the Kingdom, be it animal or human, he simply loved everything and everyone. However, that did not mean that everyone loved him back. There were those rotten souls who despised the King and his family and wished them all dead, there were those few terrible beings who wished to overthrow the King and steal the Kingdom away for themselves but many dared not and those that dared not either moved on or held their tongues, except one being.

Every Kingdom has its villain, it's enemy, its bad guy. This Kingdom was no exception; it too homed a man so evil, terrible and frightening that even the simplest of creatures ran from him and cowered away in their small homes. No one enjoyed the company of this man, he lived on the outskirts of the Kingdom away from everyone else near the forest that hardly anyone ventured into, only he ventured there.

This man with the green complexion and evil glare would always travel into the heart of the town with a grin on his face, never a friendly grin, always a threatening one that scared the townspeople to the very core. The man was known as the Hitcher, he would always walk the streets with a black cane in hand and a top hat covering his head. His long black coat would billow out in the slight breeze that followed him, people felt cold when he approached them and he loved it. He adored the sorrow and sufferings of other people but he especially despised the King and Queen and now their child too and would do all he could to rid them and strip them of their thrones and crowns. The only way, he knew of, to achieve the Kingdom for himself was to first get to the child and steal him away.


	2. The magical being

**Second update in a night because I'm offically done with coursework for the day and not looking forward to college tomorrow so this took my mind off it for a while :) Eee addictive Fairytales.  
Thank you to everyone who reviewd :D This one's for you xx**

**And this is the chapter with the reference to Pushing Daisies in it :) Great show!  
xxx**

**The magical being**

Vince Noir, being fifteen years, eleven months, twenty-nine days, nine hours, fifty-four minutes and thirty seconds old was highly excited about his upcoming sixteenth birthday. He always was excited for his birthdays ever since he was old enough to understand what they were all about. He adored the presents from his parents and the townspeople, he loved the delicious food made by the chefs in the castle's kitchens and he delighted in the huge party in the castle hall for the whole Kingdom however his most favourite things about his birthdays was the choosing of an outfit for the special day.  
Each year the Queen ordered for the best tailor in the Kingdom to come measure her son and design and create a beautiful outfit for him to wear at the party, each year Vince looked forward to the moment he tried on his specially made outfit for the first time. It was his favourite part of his birthday and valued it over the numerous presents and tasty food he also received.

"Mother, when will the tailor arrive?" The young Prince was always one to fidget and was never patient enough to wait in silence.  
"Soon, soon. Vince you are too restless. You need patience my darling if you are to be a suitable King for this Kingdom."  
"Yes, I know." He replied sullenly with a slight frown upon his neat face.  
"Now, now. We do not frown in this Kingdom, you must know that my dear by now. Come, show me your award winning smile." The Queen always cupped her son's face in her hand's when he was upset or frustrated and always he grinned back for her making his blue eyes shine "Good boy!" She grinned as the doorbell to the main doors rung out around the old tired castle.  
"They're here, they're here!" Vince had cried out clearly excited. The door was flung open and a small man stood in the doorway smiling almost hazily at the Queen and her son who again had a frown set upon his face "Who are you? You are not the usual tailor Mother orders."  
"I'm Naboo, that's who."

Now Naboo was a slightly odd character in the Kingdom though everyone loved him and was friendly toward him, he was always friendly back and never stopped smiling. His beautiful robes shone out above every other material in the land and even out shone the Sun sometimes, his Turban was always neatly placed on his black hair and always bore jewels and crystal rocks that caught the Sun's rays nicely.  
Naboo was a Shaman, everyone knew apart from the younger generation whose parents had not informed them of the strange little man in their town. The King and Queen had also left his identity out to the Prince though out of fault not choice.  
The Shaman lived in the centre of the town in a bright little hut that stood out from the buildings. The hut was covered in golden bricks and fabulous cloth material that would withstand even the highest of winds and hurricanes even though the town never saw any negative forms of weather. Inside were numerous bottles of potions and lotions that were many different colours of the rainbow, in the centre of the main room sat a large black cauldron that the small Shaman used to mix his potions in and tucked away in one corner was the equipment including a mannequin that he used to create his own robes and other magnificent clothing. At the back of his hut of course was his kitchen, bathroom and bedrooms, all of which were equally as impressive as the main hut room.

"Darling, Naboo here is a Shaman in the town. He will create you your outfit for the party, how do you feel about that?" Vince eyed the Shaman, he was mainly gazing at the beautiful robes he was wearing wishing he had some of his own. Eventually the young Prince nodded as though he were approving of the small man.  
"Yeah, alright then." He eventually smiled leaving his frown far behind. They both invited the Shaman in who to the Prince's alarm carried no tailoring equipment to measure his small frame with.  
They ventured into one of the side rooms that housed many books, paintings, statues and a piano. The young Prince had jumped up onto a small podium with his arms out-stretched waiting to be measured.  
"You waste no time." Naboo smiled softly as he watched the young Prince slap his arms by his side, the Queen sat herself at the piano and began playing a soft tune, one she used to play to her son when he was a restless baby who refused to calm and sleep.  
"Are you going to take my measurements or not?" Vince huffed, he was always so impatient when it came to clothing.  
"Now Vince, manners." His mother ordered carrying on with her song; her fingers always swam across the ivory keys.  
"Yes mother." He muttered while stretching his arms out once again "But you have no equipment, sir. Not even a measuring tape." Vince did not notice but his mother had nodded once at his polite use of 'sir' to the Shaman.  
"Please, call me Naboo. And I do have a tape." He reached inside the sleeve of his robe and pulled out a length of measuring tape making the Prince stare wide eyed with a smile across his face "Do you like magic, young Prince?"  
"Call me Vince." He smiled wider "Yes, I love magic!"  
"Would you like to see more?" The Prince nodded madly and in exchange Naboo performed a few tricks.

The Shaman was always a good entertainer if he was in the right mood, which he was most of the time. He could produce flowers from thin air and create a small fire in the palms of his hands; he could also make objects levitate however these were simple tricks that were performed from memory other than his precious spell book. The book had been with him for centuries, when he moved to the kingdom he had but three possessions with him; his familiar a gorilla named Bollo that all the children in the Kingdom loved, a magic carpet upon which he arrived and his large brown spell book. The book's cover was adorned in small smart jewels that matched those on his turban, there was a golden lock on the side that was protected by a simple spell that only Naboo knew, not even his familiar knew the spell. The book was said to have contained numerous spells and recipes along with ingredient lists for various potions, some of, which could heal broken bones and bruises while others could make you taller or shorter. Naboo even had a potion for hair growth; this particular one could give the baldest man in the Kingdom a full head of hair that flowed like a river. Naboo also had darker spells, he had evil ones as some of the townspeople put it, though he hardly if never used them, they were still there written in his spell book. He could turn people into animals, create a poison from different plants and herbs and he could even lay curses upon whomever he wished.  
Of course the Shaman was too kind a soul to wreak havoc upon the friends that had invited him and his familiar so warmly into their town however nothing would stop him from harming the evil beings in the town if they hurt his friends. The Shaman was a mystical being who was unlike anyone else in the Kingdom, many people knew of him and few people feared him but mostly they feared getting on the wrong side of him.

"That was brilliant!" Vince clapped his hands while starring at the white dove in Naboo's hands, the Shaman let the animal fly from his hand before it burst into snowflakes and fell to the floor surrounding the Prince "That was genius" Can you teach me any magic?"  
"Now son, you know you are not of the magical beings. You are a normal human Prince. All you can do I'm afraid is bask in Naboo's magnificent magic." Vince's face creased into a frown slightly at his mother's complicated words, complicated for him at least then looked to the Shaman for a different answer, hopeful of a positive one.  
"You're mother is right I'm afraid. Now, lift your arms once more please."

The measurements were taken and the sun dropped across the land. The Prince was sat on his own private balcony and stared up at the Moon who was beaming down upon the town smiling at drunk townspeople stumbling out from pubs heading home. Vince leant his elbows on the small wall and propped his chin up on his hands then sighed heavily with a small smile tickling at his lips.  
"Young Vince, whatever is troubling you?" The Moon asked in his rather kind and gentle way, a couple of stars gathered around the Moon and gazed down at the Prince watching him and waiting.  
"Nothing troubles me." He replied "I was just thinking, is all."  
"About what, if it isn't too much of a rude question?"  
"About the party tomorrow."  
"Ah, finally sixteen." The Moon grinned "Seems like only yesterday you were but a baby waiting to be born." Vince glanced up at the Moon and smiled rocking back and forth on his heels.  
"Will the party be a good one tomorrow?"  
"I don't see why not."  
"Can you predict what will happen?"  
"I can not no."  
"I thought you could predict the future?"  
"No, but I know a being who can."  
"Who?"  
"Naboo, the Shaman."  
"Oh, can he?" The Moon nodded once "I never knew."  
"There are many things we do not know about the Shaman."  
"Indeed but I do not know much about him."  
"You may in time."  
"I hope so." Vince stood away from the wall and gave the Moon one last look "I best go to bed."  
"Good night young Prince."  
"Night Moon!" Vince called before hurrying off to bed before his mother caught him and scolded him.

The Prince was fast asleep, as was most of the Kingdom while the small Shaman worked away in his hut by the light of several candles. Not feeling tired and not feeling the strain he worked the fabric in his hands, instead of a needle and thread he used magic spells which were stronger than normal cotton thread.  
The end result was a fabulous electric blue outfit, a wispy shirt that flowed from the wearer, a black belt made of strange Shaman material that sat around the middle of the wearer and a pair of skin tight black trousers that were again a strange material only the Shaman was familiar with. Naboo was certain the Prince would love the outfit, he had even created accessories made from small wooden hand-carved beads, some hung from the neck while others would decorate the wrist, overall the Shaman was pleased and quickly boxed the outfit up and tucked it aside for the morning visit to the castle.

Not only was Naboo working through the night but also was an evil being, the Hitcher of course. In his forest, near his own hut he ordered his two henchmen to build a hut up in a tall tree, one of the tallest in the forest that no one could climb without use of a ladder but only the Hitcher possessed the ladder taller enough to reach the tree house that was being built.  
His henchmen were known as the Piper Twins and did most of the Hitcher's evil work when he simply didn't feel up to it, they weren't as feared as their boss himself but the townspeople still hated them and kept clear of them. They weren't seen as often but when they were they were known to cause chaos among the town.

"Is it done yet?" The Hitcher called from the bottom of the ladder leading up to the tree.  
"Almost boss." One of the twins replied while the other hammered away at nails in wood.  
"Good, see it's done by morning. The Prince will need somewhere to stay and he ain't stayin' with me!"


	3. The servant and some mirrors

**This is dedicated to anyone who didn't feel like smiling today, fairytales always manage to cheer me up :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the DVDs lol xxx**

**The servant and some mirrors**

Dawn approached fast on the day of the party, the Moon had watched over the Prince as he slept as always and eventually wished him a silent happy birthday before setting to allow the Sun to take over and bathe light and warmth across the Kingdom.  
The Prince rose with the light of the Sun, a grin across his face as always. Below in the Grand Hall the food was set out delicately across a large grand table, servants went about polishing and cleaning the Hall while others hung banners and balloons and the King and Queen were getting dressed in their own room.

Naboo was on his way to the castle with his familiar, Bollo who was carrying the box with the outfit in. The Shaman was, however, nearly knocked off his feet by a young man who seemed to be in a slight rush to get somewhere, the familiar grunted his disapproval scaring the young man.  
"Bollo!" Naboo warned silencing the gorilla at once who stood back with the box still in his hand.  
"S-sorry!" The young man stuttered seemingly out of breathe.  
"Why such a hurry? It's a beautiful day and the town is in no rush for the Prince's birthday." The Shaman explained with a soft hazy smile across his face.  
"That is why I'm in a hurry. The King has instructed me to fetch gifts from a local shop for the Prince!"  
"Oh, I see. What is it you are fetching?"  
"Mirrors."  
"Mirrors? How many?"  
"A large single mirror and several hand and compact mirrors."  
"All by yourself? You will never carry that many! Come, show us the way. Bollo and I can assist you."  
"Sir, I'd be honoured but you mustn't think you need to."  
"You speak well for a young servant." Naboo noted as he nodded his head in the direction the young man was previously running in, Bollo followed obediently still carrying the boxed outfit.  
"I don't need to, I want to help. I'm offering." He smiled warmly making the servant feel comfortable "Why does the King have such a young servant? How old are you if you don't mind me asking?"  
"Not at all, I am twenty-one in a month."  
"A month after the Prince."  
"Yes but I don't get as big a celebration as he does."  
"No one does in this Kingdom." The servant shook his head as they approached the shop he was heading for in a rush, he rapped on the door three times until a man looking flustered approached and unlocked the door looking quite angry with the servant.

The servants at the castle were housed in nice comfortable buildings within the castle grounds, the homes were perfect and suited whichever family lived in them. The King and Queen always fussed over their servants and if any fell ill they were ordered to the Doctor or to Naboo if things got serious and were usually given sick pay and told to stay in bed in their homes.  
Many shops littered the town including a bakers, several tailor's shops, a grocers and even a mirror shop. The mirror shop was run by a strange being who was unique also like Naboo however the Kingdom had welcomed the man ever since he arrived several years ago. He was known as Mister Susan and when he first arrived all he had were a horse and carriage and seventeen mirrors stored in the back which also housed a bed and cooking equipment.  
Mister Susan bought a small run down building and fixed it up using tools he bought, he wasn't a poor man but he wasn't rich either. He transformed the building into a shop with his living quarters hidden behind a single door in the back, ever since he has created mirrors and sold them to the townspeople. The King had ordered especially several smaller mirrors as well as a large grand one that Mister Susan insisted he would design and create specifically for the Prince, it was to be a unique one of a kind mirror that only he would possess in the whole kingdom.

"You are late!" Mister Susan bellowed as he dragged the young servant inside, Naboo received a small smile from the man as he too entered the shop with Bollo. Mister Susan dashed behind the counter and into the back producing a box wrapped neatly with a purple bow "These are the smaller mirrors. Each is hand wrapped so your idle hands will have trouble breaking them!" He then dashed back into the back room and struggled to bring out a larger mirror which was set inside a glittery frame with tiny mirror tiles stuck around it. It looked magnificent and was immaculately clean, Mister Susan set the mirror down, admired his work and sprayed it with some water from a bottle then polished it off once more "Now be extremely careful with this!" He warned while pulling a sheet of plastic out from behind the counter "Break it and I shall have your head!"  
"No need to worry, sir. Bollo will take care of the mirror." Naboo informed him as he took the box from his familiar's hands "I'm sure this young man will manage that box perfectly on his own. I trust we'll see you in the Hall of the castle for the celebrations?"  
"You certainly will, Naboo."  
"Good. Good day then." And with that Naboo left ushering Bollo and the mirror out with the servant and the other box following. When out in the street Naboo spoke directly to the servant again "I do not know your name yet."  
"It's Howard Moon, sir."  
"Howard Moon." The named rolled off the Shaman's tongue "Yes, I have a good feeling about you."

Howard Moon had been a servant all his life, as a child he had watched the Prince grow up but neither had really spoken to each other. They had once played together at one of the Prince's younger birthday parties but since Howard became the perfect age for a servant he rarely saw or spoke to the Prince.  
The Moon family had almost always served for the Noir's, Mrs Moon worked in the kitchens alongside other men and women while Mister Moon worked in the gardens cutting hedges, weeding flower beds and pruning trees. They both loved their work and were deeply thrilled when a child blessed their lives, the child grew up to work for the King and Queen also, he carried out errands sometimes and cleaned about the castle most of the time. At the Prince's sixteenth party he was instructed to serve drinks to the guests and townspeople, he didn't mind and never once complained but wished he could do more with his life than be a simple servant.

"A good feeling, sir?"  
"Yes."  
"If I may ask, how do you mean a 'good feeling'?"  
"What I mean is…" Naboo paused while pondering the answer over in his head before deciding on a suitable explanation "I see Auras. And your Aura tells me something good about you; I'm not sure what but you have an important future. Destiny maybe…But I cannot be certain what it is."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Tell me, how good are you with a sword?"  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
"Answer my question." Naboo replied trying to not sound too strict.  
"Yes I am if I may say so, sir. My father taught me from a young age."  
"Ah good."  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I have a feeling a Knight may be needed."  
"Can you predict the future?"  
"Not in the daylight no but I have premonitions but this is nothing near as strong as one. It is a feeling."  
"Oh." Was all Howard could reply with as he walked with the large box of mirrors in his arms.  
"I'm just saying I have a funny feeling a Knight may be needed shortly, a little too shortly for my liking. This is not a good feeling at all, I pray to the Moon and stars the royal family are safe." Howard was worried by Naboo's words but tucked them safely into the back of his mind though he couldn't help but worry over the Prince and his safety.

When the three reached the castle Naboo began to reach for the doorbell but Howard pulled open the door while balancing the box dangerously in one hand instead, he then stood back to allow the Shaman in.  
"After you sir." He bowed his head slightly and smiled as the Shaman and Bollo passed.  
"Thanks." He grinned while passing, the King was stood in the Hall talking with a servant when he noticed Naboo and the mirror he had ordered.  
"Ah! Young Mister Moon, excellent work lad! The mirror will be a pleasant surprise for young Vince, please set it up with the other gifts in there." Bollo followed Howard leaving Naboo with the King "Naboo, a pleasure and an honour to have you designing a robe for the Prince."  
"No problem. Where is he? I may need to shrink a few sleeves."  
"Upstairs in his room, Mrs Giddeon here will show you up." The King motioned at a lady dressed in a black dress with a white apron, her hair was tied into a tight bun and small glasses were sat neatly on her nose.  
"Good day, Naboo." She bowed her head slightly and smiled then ascended the stairs with the Shaman by her side "Can I carry the box for you?"  
"No, no. Don't worry, I'm fine. Are you Vince's personal maid?"  
"Heavens no, I'm his nanny. Ever since he was a baby I've cared for him while his parents were too busy with the Kingdom. Now he doesn't need me so much." She sighed gently almost in a reluctant way before crossing the landing to a large white door "Here is his room." She knocked once before entering "Young Vince, time to get up darling." She called, she hurried to the curtains and tossed them open letting in more sunlight, the Prince was already awake and propped up in bed with the pillows "Ah, good morning! Naboo has your outfit, come, come, out of bed!" Naboo closed the bedroom door silently and set the box down on a table then watched as the Prince hopped out of bed wearing only a pair of shorts.  
"Now then, let's begin." The Shaman grinned and pulled the lid off the box pulling out the outfit.

Vince was always more than happy to receive outfits but this one topped all he had ever owned in his short life, he marvelled at the blue material and grinned madly as it was slipped over his own head. Naboo had adjusted the sleeves using magic and even made the jeans a little tighter to match the Prince's wishes.  
"How do you like it?"  
"I love it!" The Prince beamed "Can we have a minute?" He asked kindly to Mrs Giddeon who nodded and left promptly.  
"Good, I'm glad you like it. Does everything fit ok?"  
"Perfectly! I love the beads!"  
"Good." Naboo smiled but couldn't help but stare slightly past the Prince who soon realised and felt awkward.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm examining your Aura." Vince remained still and slightly scared while Naboo continued to gaze, soon he straightened up "Hmm."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, you have a good Aura, it will be…A good day. It'll be a good day for you" Vince breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the Shaman who only managed half a smile back.


	4. Snatched and cursed

**This is dedicated to everyone who said they were excited for the next chapter :)  
Haven't really got much else to say apart from I do not own anything Boosh related.  
Apart from that, enjoy xx  
And I'll try and write more Mightycrowded...Tomorrow maybe after coursework **

**Snatched and cursed**

Naboo left the young Prince with his new outfit and a happy smile, because he was alone he spun round in front of one of his large mirrors admiring the outfit.  
"I love it!" He grinned to himself throwing his arms across his chest in a self-hug.  
"Looks lovely boy." Came a voice, the door was slowly pushed, it creaked a little before clicking shut and revealed another being in the room with the frightened Prince.  
"Who are you?" Vince demanded though he knew who this man was "What are you doing in my room? Get out!"  
"I've come to wish you 'appy birthday, boy."

The Hitcher was known extremely well in the town but hardly any soul knew of his powers, he was able to perform simple tricks that most people would find outstanding. By a click of his fingers he was able to jump from one place to the next, it was how he always travelled to the town if he didn't fancy walking. He could also enchant things such as pots or pans but worst of all he could lay curses upon whomever he chose.

"Then wish it and be gone." The Prince tried to remain calm and in control like his father would but his nerves were showing in his trembling hands and fingers.  
"Not as easy as that, y'see." The Hitcher progressed towards the Prince with his cane tapping the marble floor with each step he took "I gotta gift for you boy. A nice one but you gotta come with me to claim it."  
"Really…Where?"  
"You see that forest out there. Over the houses and street lamps. D'ya see it?" The Prince nodded as he was guided to the window with a green hand on the back of his shoulder "That's where it'll be, you just gotta come with me."  
"No." He shook his head "No! I can not. Mother always told me never to go away with strangers." He took a step away from the man who frowned and grinned at the same time making the Prince feel even more frightened and wide eyed with terror.

Down below the bedroom where the Prince was confronting a childhood nightmare, the guests of the town began to arrive into the castle. They were greeted by servants at the door who were neatly dressed as always for the occasion, several servants wandered around with trays of food and drink while others collected gifts and coats from guests. The King and Queen were stood with drinks by the large mountain of presents for the young Prince, each smiling and joking and lightly chatting with anyone who greeted them.  
Naboo stood tucked away in the corner with his familiar Bollo who almost appeared like a bodyguard to the tiny Shaman. The gorilla watched the guests as they entered the halls as Naboo checked their Auras for anything dangerous, after twenty or so townspeople entered the hall he felt slightly tired and bored, each Aura had been a sparkling bright colour, meaning there was no danger in the Hall at all.

"Oh, hello Howard." Naboo smiled as the young servant he met earlier passed him with a silver tray of drinks balanced neatly in his hands.  
"Hello Naboo! Would you like a drink?"  
"No thank you." He shook his head "Not yet."  
"Is there something wrong? You seem unnerved."  
"No, no. I'm fine." The Shaman smiled to show he was telling the truth but still the young servant did not believe him.  
"The Prince is taking his time."  
"Yes, I was thinking that. I might go check on him." Howard nodded once and slipped his tray onto a small table decorated with more food and a white cloth and moved to stand next to Naboo to admire the guests.  
"Why do you stare at each guest?"  
"I'm looking at their Auras of course."  
"Ah yes." Howard paused then "Can you teach me how?"  
"Maybe. Come, let's go check on the Prince."

"I'm not going with you!" The Prince screamed and ran toward his bed with the Hitcher following him; he rolled over the mattress crumpling the duvet and shifting the pillows "Leave me alone! Help me!" He nearly reached the door then with a hand gripping his arm tightly and a snap of a pair of fingers he was gone from the comfort and beauty of his bedroom.

All the Hitcher had to do to transport from one area to another was click his fingers and think of the place he wanted to go. It had always worked a treat and had never failed him; he had always been able to take with him whatever he touched including people or animals.

"Where am I?" The Prince demanded "Take me home!" The man remained silent and dragged the Prince through the muddy forest toward a clearing where a large thick tree trunk stood. Vince stared up at it almost awe struck at its sheer size "Take me home!" He screamed breaking his amazement with the tree.  
The Hitcher clambered the ladder literally dragging the Prince behind him until they reached the top where he tossed him onto the floor of a wooden tree hut.  
"Welcome to your new home." The Hitcher smiled evilly bearing his yellowing teeth "Not as comfy as your royal bedroom but you'll get by."  
"What do you want with me?" Vince asked cowering on the floor as the Hitcher loomed over him in a threatening way.  
"I want the castle and in order for me to get it, the King and Queen will have to trade your life for their home. Got it?" The Prince nodded once and trembled as the Hitcher took a step forward "Put out your hands." Vince refused and kept them tucked near his stomach "Give me ya hands boy!" He grabbed them in his own two green hands and held them out, he uttered several words under his breath and the Prince's hands started to glow, when he let go the glow had disappeared.  
"What have you done?" Vince demanded but the Hitcher remained silent and approached a small basket on a wooden table, inside was some old fruit that had started to go off. He took an apple in his hand.  
"Catch." He tossed it to the Prince but as soon as the fruit touched the skin of his hands it turned to glitter and rained down on his new jeans, he stared wide eyed at the mess on his lap then looked up to the man "And another." He tossed an orange and again it turned to glitter at the Prince's touch.  
"What have you done!"  
"And just one more, boy." He caught another apple and again it disappeared into a glittery mess. The Hitcher grinned and half laughed then positioned himself on the ladder "Oh and I've left another little birthday present on the bed for ya. If ya don't like the look of glitter I suggest you wear 'em!" The man disappeared down the wooden ladder while the Prince rose shakily to his feet and turned to the old bed. Upon the sheets he found two white gloves, he poked one finger into the material but it didn't disappear, quickly he slipped them on and hastily touched the bed. The bed remained wooden and hard and not glittery, the Prince sat himself down making the frame creak, he sighed heavily and stared out the window in the hut toward his proper home, the castle.

The gloves the Hitcher had supplied Vince with were magical ones crafted by a Shaman who lived on the far outskirts of the town opposite the Hitcher. The Shaman lived in a group together and told prophecies and futures to the townspeople, usually they were found by the forest edge at a neatly cut wooden table where they discussed anything and everything.  
The Shaman had crafted gloves before, gloves for everything and for any sort of curse, the gloves the Prince had were special because they blocked the glittery curse upon his hands from working but once the gloves were off then everything would turn to glitter.

Now imagine please if you were in the Prince's position. What if you were snatched from your marble bedroom by a man with a green and white face and brought to a creaky old wooden hut in the middle of a horrible forest with no way of escaping? What would you do if the green man had taken away the ladder meaning the only way down was a huge drop, which would result in death? What would you do if the skin on your fingertips turned everything you touched to silvery glitter? If you don't think you could cope, how do you think the Prince will?

Naboo knocked on the door gently and called to the Prince, who did not reply, no sound came from within the room and the door did not open to the Prince stood in the doorway beaming.  
Instead the Shaman found an empty room, the pillows on the bed disrupted and not a young Prince in sight.  
"Oh no." He mumbled under his breath gently "Howard, fetch the King and Queen quickly! The Prince is gone."  
"But he may be somewhere in the castle."  
"I have a bad feelin' about this." Bollo grunted from behind the Shaman and the servant.  
"Yeah, I agree. Howard hurry." Naboo stepped into the room and toward the bed where he hung a hand over the sheets "Oh no…No…No."


	5. Grey

**I'm back with more :)  
All the usual disclaimers apply, I don't own anything except the DVDs and a t-shirt :)  
Not much to say again really...Except, enjoy xxx**

**Grey**

Upon hearing the calls of a desperate young servant running and pushing his way through the crowds toward the King and Queen, an older servant, Mister Moon infact, stopped his son in his hysteria and panic and gripped his arms by his sides.

"What is it, Howard? What is all this screaming about?" His father demanded almost shaking his son to calm him down.  
"The Prince is gone, father!"

Mister Moon was always a polite and charming man in his teen years and still remains the same; his polite manners rubbed off on his son, which he was grateful for.  
He was always a cheery man to talk to and always enjoyed the gardening but secretly, unknown to many, he had always wished a better future upon his son. A life better than that of a servant to the castle at least, he wanted his son to be free more than anything to do as he pleased instead he was born into a job he could hardly escape so easily.

"Don't be foolish!"  
"No, sir! Please believe me, Naboo ordered me to alert the King and Queen!"  
"Naboo the Enigma himself? You have spoken to him?"  
"Many times father." Mister Moon released the grip on his son's arms and straightened up while glancing toward the King and Queen who were happily conversing with a jester from the town.  
"What has happened?"  
"I went with Naboo to the Prince's room, he isn't there. The room is a mess, the bed was un-made, his bed is always made father!"  
"Okay, okay, calm down please!" He took a deep breath then "Come with me." He took a gentle hold of his son's wrist and led him straight toward the royal couple who were laughing loudly with a few close friends at a man dressed in colourful clothing and silly shoes, the Jester from the town.  
"Ah, Moon! And son! Come, come, have you met Mister Fossil?" The King called with a cheery smile; the royal couple knew all their servants' names personally.

The Jester, Mister Bob Fossil, had always been born to entertain since he was a child, at school he would always make the other children laugh with his jokes, tricks and silly dances. Even grown adults laughed at him and it felt an honour for the King and Queen to enjoy his entertainment.  
Bob Fossil was born in the town to a kind mother and father who were always smiling and cheering however Mister Fossil always had a bad temper and would always raise his voice if annoyed or provoked, most of his personality reflected in his son's as he grew into a man.  
Fossil would wear bright colours when entertaining, his shoes would point and curl at the ends and always made people giggle and chuckle before he had even made it to the centre of the stage, when people laughed he smiled and felt better inside because of it. He loved his job and loved to entertain and was born to do it.

"Sir, you highness…My son needs to speak with you and your wife in private." Mister Moon nodded once and bowed politely tapping Howard's back making him replicate his actions.  
"Of course, of course. What is it, young Moon?"  
"May we speak privately sir?" Howard asked quietly, the King sighed but smiled and nodded taking his wife's hand and excusing themselves from the guests and Mister Fossil who did not look too pleased about having his main audience dragged away.  
"What is it?" The King asked after closing the door to one of the private lounges in the castle near the Great Hall. Music could still be heard and laughter bounced off the walls from the guests just managing to reach the ears of the King, Queen and Moons.  
"It's about the Prince." Howard began shifting his weight from one foot to the other while nervously fumbling with his hands "He…"  
"Spit it out darling." The Queen smiled warmly from her seat on one of the large beige chairs.  
"I think you better follow me." Howard sighed turning straight away and leaving the room heading for the stairs, the royal couple followed swapping unsure glances with each other, Mister Moon followed behind them and climbed the stairs a little slower than they did.  
"What is it you wish to say?" The King asked getting quite impatient.  
"Please…Just follow me." Howard headed straight for the Prince's room and stood still watching Naboo by the bed, the King and Queen followed and gazed around the broken room, a hand shot up toward the Queen's mouth as she began frantically searching the room for her son.  
"Where is he? Where is my baby!" She cried hysterically throwing back the wardrobe doors and tearing through the clothing.  
"Naboo?" The King asked a little more calmly hoping for an answer.  
"I can't be sure, there was a struggle here." He let a hand hover over the bed sheets then slowly walked toward the door "And then about here…Nothing. It stops. Almost as if he disappeared."  
"Disappeared? Prince's can not disappear!" The Queen blurted out a little louder than she intended, she carried on searching for her son and ordered servants to scour the castle incase he was hiding.

Howard stood by the window and stared out at the sky that covered the town, instead of it's usual blue with tinted pink clouds it had started to change. The clouds lost their tint and were plain white, the sky was slowly dulling to a grey shade, which made the young servant feel uncomfortable and nervous.  
"Naboo…" He began over the noise from the Queen who was trying to be calmed by her husband. The small Shaman joined the servant at the window and starred out at the sky also "Should it look like that?"  
"No."  
"What's happening to the town?" Naboo remained silent and continued to stare at the darkening sky and now slightly grey clouds.

The young Prince rose from the bed rubbing viciously at his eyes, his cheeks were red from wiping tears away too hard. He approached the small window in the hut and stared at the horrible sky, it's once fluffiness of the clouds had turned sharp and angry, the sky once blue was now a disgusting dark grey and navy blue. He glanced up and caught the Sun's gaze, he seemed frightened, confused and shocked and slightly angry. The clouds gathered from no where, there were dozens, they covered the sky and soon blocked out the warm rays of the sun, winds swept through the forest with the greyness rocking the tree hut terrifyingly. Vince gripped at the window cill for fear of the whole thing toppling to the ground but his eyes kept locked with the sky above him, a sudden wave of cold washed throughout his body, he felt as though something inside was missing, something was extinguished and had died.

We are used to grey clouds and no sun but the people of this town are not so imagine their fear and if you can not, imagine something that terrifies you to the very core, something that frightened you as a young child tucked up in bed. Then you will understand how they felt when they skies changed to black and the sun disappeared completely.


	6. The Rainbow Fairies

**I actually only just realised today that I have quite a lot of stuff I want to include in this so I'm not sure how many chapters it will end up being and I'll try and update Mightycrowded...Sometimes, I'm just in an amazingly good fairytale mood at the minute partlybecuase of this and because I'm currently reading a sort of dark fairytale novel :D Which I am hooked on!  
Anyway, on with the storytelling.  
Disclaimer: I do not own! Barratt and Fielding do. **

**The Rainbow Fairies**

The sky was a morbid mix of black, grey and navy blue, the clouds looked no better, they were merely a thick grey blanket tossed across the town's sky. Wind whistled and howled through the trees rustling the leaves making it sound like hushed and angry whispers.  
The tree hut creaked and swayed making the young Prince feel quite ill, in a corner of the hut he pulled his knees under his chin, his legs to his chest and gripped his hands to his hair keeping his head tucked low blocking out any view of the ghastly room he was imprisoned in.  
Silently he cried to himself, soft tears that begged to he swatted away gently by his loving mother dribbled onto his new but now scruffy jeans and soaked into the material through to his skin. His breaths came in quickened sobs; unable to control it he coughed viciously and choked on them gasping for air. His small frame shook with shivers and trembles as he stayed huddled in the corner of the hut alone and completely frightened.

The Prince dared not look over his knees into the hut but he heard a strange twinkling noise that beckoned his eyes to lift, he shook a little and hesitated but slowly and surely he lifted up his head coming face to face with a pretty young fairy, a tiny little thing with brown hair and beautifully bright make up that reminded the Prince of rainbows. Her little outfit was also quite bright and beautiful, her little wings flapped about behind her sprinkling fairy dust which drifted to the ground and disappeared gently.  
"Hello there, little Prince." She smiled, her voice soft and sweet and caring like the Queen's.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Neon."

Fairies are quite usual in the forest but they hardly venture into the town therefore many townspeople have never had the honour of gracing their eyes with the fairies' beauty.  
This little fairy, Neon, was one of the few who dared venture from the forest when she needed to and even when she didn't need to but the darkened sky had frightened her slightly. Fairies did not enjoy bad weather; they adored the sun and gained most of their power from it. They had special powers, which helped their wings beat when there was no sunshine and they could create rainbows whenever they wanted. They were in fact known as the Rainbow Fairies who enjoyed bringing smiles to the faces of the townspeople, they hated tears, frowns, anger and violence.

"Do not cry, you'll mess up such a pretty little face." Neon flew forward toward the Prince and dabbed at his cheeks with her tiny soft hand.  
"What are you?"  
"I am a Fairy silly!" The creature giggled at the Prince's look of confusion and awe then sat herself neatly on one of his knees "I've come into your little hut because the sky outside looks awfully frightening. We Rainbow Fairies can not produce such beautiful Rainbows without the help of the Sun who has disappeared completely. He is trapped above the clouds."  
"But I've never seen you before."  
"We hardly venture from the forest and we've never really been inside the castle."  
"Tell me about the Rainbow Fairies."  
"You are desperate for such entertainment?" The Prince nodded slightly and waited "Ok…We create marvellous Rainbows with the help of the Sun. Together we gather and fly up into the sky and soar across the town with our fairy dust leaving trails of colour. The Rainbows are made of dust, see how this blue colour comes from my wings?" The Prince nodded "I help with the blue part of the Rainbows we create but we can not as there is no Sun. We don't function well with no Sunshine."  
"What happens if the Sun does not come back?" The Fairy hesitated not wanting to upset the Prince further but he insisted "Please tell me."  
"We die."

The Rainbow Fairies had always had enough power in them from the day's Sunshine to last through the night, that is all they could really last for. One night without Sunshine and then they would become ill and weak and sometimes die.

"Is there anyway to come back to life? What if the Sun does eventually come back out? Would you all live again?"  
"It's unlikely to happen."  
"Are there any ways in which you could come back to life?"  
"Magic maybe." Neon crossed one leg neatly over the other and smiled sweetly up at the Prince who gazed around the room sadly "What is wrong?"  
"I'm hungry." He shrugged lightly and the Fairy lifted from his knee, her wings fluttering kindly as she approached the slightly open window she entered from "Wait, where are you going?"  
"To find you some food." Neon disappeared leaving Vince on his own; he shuffled to the window and watched her flutter away.  
The Prince soon got bored thinking she had left him alone for good and starred down at his gloved hands, he sighed deeply and silently removed one of them. It slipped off his hand quietly revealing four white fingers and a thumb, he stared at the tips of his fingers but nothing seemed odd about them. He glanced around the room for anything he wouldn't need when there was a sudden tap at the window, he spun round being careful of his bare hand and smiled at Neon who had returned with another Fairy who was carrying an apple with her.  
"Hello Neon! Who is this?"  
"This is Ultra." Neon smiled and motioned at her friend who happily set down the red apple on the window cill "We brought you some food."  
"Thank you!" Vince smiled and hastily pulled on his glove then reached for the apple and took a large bite while both the Fairies sat neatly on the windowsill.  
"Why do you wear gloves?" Ultra asked while batting back her thick blonde fringe, her make up was just as spectacular as Neon's.  
"Can you fetch me a small stone? Then I'll show you." Ultra gave Neon a curious glance then shrugged and disappeared; quickly she arrived back carrying a small grey stone in her arms "Is that heavy?" Ultra shook her head.  
"No, not yet." The Fairy placed the stone on the window ledge as Vince slipped off one of the gloves again.  
"Watch." He touched the stone, which quickly disappeared into a pile of glitter leaving the Fairies shocked and surprised.

While the Prince sat in his tree hut prison telling two Fairies about how he was kidnapped and cursed, chaos had calmed slightly at the castle. The King and Queen had told the townspeople of the dreadful disappearance of their son and had devised an award for anyone who brought him back safe and well.  
The townspeople searched the town frantically but none dared venture into the forest, many dismissed the idea while other's completely forgot the forest even existed. Some even chose to forget it was there.  
Naboo had silently pulled Howard away into the streets with Bollo following, together the trio ventured back to Naboo's hut where the Shaman went straight to his spell books after the familiar locked the door.  
The King comforted his wife who wept each time she saw something that reminded her of her son, be it a photo of him as a child or his toothbrush in his own bathroom.  
The servants searched the castle and grounds thoroughly but when they came back without a Prince the Queen demanded they search again and search their huts too. Many servants became tired of the tedious search party but none complained to the Queen, many had children of their own and dreaded to think what would happen if their offspring suddenly disappeared.

Amongst the frantic searches along the streets a strange man, a man from a different town walked past the confused looking townspeople who had noticed him and not recognised him. He walked in a slightly overly confident way; a sword hung neatly from his belt in a threatening style while his silver armour seemed to gleam even though the sun was trapped behind clouds. The man continued toward the outskirts of the town toward the forest's edge where a neatly cut wooden table sat surrounded by strange men, Shamen.  
"Good day, men." The strange man cheered as he approached the table, the Shamen looked at him curiously then a bald headed one, the leader, answered.  
"What business do you have here, sir?"  
"I am curious…This town seems a little…Distressed, panicked…"  
"But of course…Haven't you heard what has happened?"  
"No, tell me more."  
"You're from out of town." Another Shaman stated sitting calmly in his place, the feather on his hat blowing about a bit in the wind.  
"That I am, sir."  
"Who are you?" The leader asked once again.  
"I sir, am Dixon Bainbridge."

Dixon Bainbridge was a man from out of town, from a Kingdom not too far away from Prince Noir's. Bainbridge had travelled across the country in search of a new town with friendly faces and a King and Queen though no one in the town knew why except of course myself.

"What is your purpose here, sir?"  
"Tell me about this commotion." The Shamen all exchanged uncertain glances before the leader turned back to Bainbridge and answered his question.  
"Young Prince Noir has gone missing, the King and Queen are frantic for their son's return."  
"Missing, you say?" The Head Shaman nodded and carried on.  
"The King and Queen have issued search parties and have announced a reward will be given to the person who can bring back the Prince alive, well and safe."  
"I see. And what is this reward?"  
"They have not yet decided."  
"Right. And this Prince…"  
"Snatched from his own bedroom. He could be anywhere." Bainbridge nodded and pulled a small velvet pouch from his waist and dropped it to the table.  
"A bag of gold if you can locate this Prince for me." The Shamen again eyed each other suspiciously.  
"Half the reward." One suggested.  
"All the reward!" Another quickly added frowning.  
"No!" The Head Shaman spread his arms and silenced the arguments "We shall not help for a bag of gold. Many have come to us desperate for help and all we have turned down. Even you, sir."  
"Very well." Bainbridge scooped the bag of gold back up and retreated away from the table back toward the town.


	7. Sparkling Messenger

**Fast update or what? :D This isn't as long as the previous chapter because I came across a great place to stop which many people may want to kill me for XD  
xxx  
Disclaimer: I don't own of course!**

**Sparkling Messenger**

The Prince heard a sudden clatter against the tree hut, he sat silently and waited listening to the hard steps of boots on wood, soon enough the small door to the hut was pushed open allowing the Hitcher entry.  
The captor stared at his prisoner with a frightful smirk while Vince simply sat on the bed not moving or even blinking. The Hitcher dropped a woollen sack to the floor a few steps away from the bed then let his gaze drift toward the Prince's hands.  
"I see you're doin' as you're told, boy. Good."  
"I have no choice." The Prince stared at the man and spoke coldly almost spitting the words out as he did so. The Hitcher merely nodded "When can I go home?" the Prince's question made the green man laugh slightly, then before he retreated back to the door and the ladder he looked the Prince in the eye and spoke in a hushed but threatening voice.  
"You'll never see the inside of that castle again." And with that the green man disappeared, Vince listened to his steps down the ladder while silently crying to himself. When the ladder had been pulled away from the hut he dropped to the floor and knelt by the bag, he pulled it open shakily and only found one item; a loaf of stale bread.

While the Prince sat and stared at the awful food in his lap the King had finally managed to calm and shush his wife who sat silently with a small handkerchief by the window in her son's bedroom. She had slept in his bed the last night and could smell his sweet scent on the covers and pillows.  
The Queen watched the sky; the blackened clouds made her feel uneasy and when water shot from the sky she felt terrified for herself, her town and more importantly her son.  
A soft knock on the door disturbed her from her thoughts; she dabbed at her eyes and turned to face her husband and the town's High Priest, Rudi van DiSarzio.

Rudi was a High Priest of the Order of the Psychedelic Monks before he crossed the lands toward the Kingdom of the Noir's, at the time his presence was needed and sent for by the King when his son, Vince, fell terribly ill. The child was only seven years old and the only heir to the throne; the King and Queen caught word of Rudi's teachings and knowledge and sent for him personally. Rudi brought hopes and prayers to the royal couple during the time of the Prince's illness and with help from Naboo and the right mixture of ingredients in a special potion and several prayers to both the Sun and Moon, the Prince was cured and healthy again.  
Ever since the illness, Rudi van DiSarzio has been a close and personal friend to the royal family along with his assistant Spider Dijon who he met in the town upon his arrival.

"Hello, Mrs Noir." Rudi bowed slightly before entering the Prince's room then headed straight toward the Queen and took her hands in his "How are you feeling?"  
"Terrible!" The Queen broke down into more tears "Everywhere I look something reminds me of him! My poor baby is out there all alone…How do I know he is alive? It is killing me inside!"  
"My dear…" Rudi shushed her and patted her hand gently "Do not think like that, I am here to help you, now you must accept my help before you become too ill to help the Prince yourself." The Queen nodded feebly as the King lay a hand on her shoulder "Has there been any word of where the boy is?" He asked the King directly who shook his head sadly "Then we thicken the search, we go to the Shamen and seek their help."  
"Many have tried but they refuse to help."  
"What about Naboo the Enigma?"  
"We do not know where the Shaman is, he disappeared many hours ago. No one has seen him."

Neon the Fairy stood delicately by the still open window with her friend Ultra, they both smiled and whispered to each other and giggled sweetly. The Fairies laughter sounded like tiny twinkling bells making Vince look up from his lap, at seeing the tears streaked down his grubby face the Fairies stopped their sky laughter.  
"Prince, what is wrong?" Ultra asked following Neon through the air to rest on the Prince's knees.  
"Call me Vince." He smiled sweetly and gazed down at both of the creatures.  
"Don't cry." Neon begged lifting her wings to dab at his tears, she rubbed through the mud on his face from when he was first dragged up through the forest. She tried to clean it away but such tiny hands had such a tiny effect.  
"What's wrong, Vince?" Ultra smiled and sat herself down on his left knee while Neon rested her feet on his right shoulder.  
"I'm never going to see my family ever again!" The Prince wailed and cried and buried his face in his hands nearly knocking the Fairies off balance, Neon glanced at Ultra and nodded her tiny head once. She rose from his shoulder and kissed him once on his cheek leaving a small print of pink lipstick behind.  
"Ultra will keep you company." She promised before flying toward the window.  
"Wait, where are you going?" Vince cried out nearly flinging Ultra from his knee, she gripped the material of his trousers and managed to stay put.  
"I'll be back soon, Ultra will look after you." The little Fairy said no more and flew off out the window. Vince turned to Ultra who shrugged and yawned then smiled up at the Prince to calm him.  
"She will be back." The Fairy promised as Vince cupped her in his hand and lifted her to the bed before sitting down carefully beside her "Why don't you get some sleep, Vince? I haven't seen you sleep once since I met you." The Prince nodded, lay down his head and closed his eyes but didn't sleep.

A streak of electro blue dust shot through the forest and sky, it snaked in and out of the townspeople who stopped to admire its beauty before hovering outside a hut made of glorious fabric.  
Neon knocked on the door several times but a Fairies knock is inaudible so instead she flew to the chimney and hurried down into the magnificent home of the Shaman Naboo. Panting for breath, Neon stopped and landed clumsily on a table by the fireplace, her coughing soon caught the attention of the Shaman who could hear twinkling noises.  
"Hello there, young Fairy." He smiled kindly and approached the sparkling bundle on the table "You do not look well."  
"I do not feel well." Neon mumbled out, her limbs were shaking and her wings had dropped limply.  
"Bollo, get me my book on Fairies." The Shaman ordered as he reached for a magnifying glass from a drawer in another table and held it up to the Fairy "Skip to the chapter on Rainbow Fairies. Hurry! I think she is dying."


	8. Human sized

**And so the fairytale continues  
Excuse the long time updating, I was too involved with a new book I bought :D It took up nearly all my free time it was that good xD  
xx Enjoy  
And excuse any tense swapping, I think I caught it all. I get carried away **

**Human sized**

Naboo was always a wise magical being and almost always knew what to do in almost any situation and had many devices at hand that would help greatly.  
So, the little Shaman ordered his familiar to pass him a book open on the correct chapter and the gorilla obeyed. He read the page as fast as his eyes could dart from left to right and as fast as his brain could process information. He tried to check for a pulse from the Fairy but her neck was too tiny so, thinking for a split second, the Shaman ordered for another book.  
With the spell book open on the table before him he began to recite the spell. The table beneath the little creature wobbled violently, glows of energy burst from the tiny Fairy, which brightened up the whole room in the hut. The Shaman, gorilla and servant were instantly but temporarily blinded, there was a clatter of pans, books, paper and bottles then the room returned to normal.  
"What have you done!" Howard asked astonished as he stared at the Fairy who had grown in size and was probably now a little under his own height.

Naboo swiftly checked the pulse in the Fairy's neck again and nodded once, a tiny smile playing at his lips.  
"I know just what she needs." He announced while glancing at the passage on Rainbow Fairies "Bollo, get the Magic Carpet out." The gorilla obeyed once again and soon unrolled a magnificently woven carpet out on the floor in the street awaiting the small Shaman "Howard, I need you to carry her to the carpet." Naboo demanded while pulling a silk purple cloth from a drawer in the hut, quickly he flung it around the human sized Fairy shielding her wings from the views of the nosy townspeople who had gathered near Bollo chattering wildly about the carpet lying idly on the floor in the dusty road.  
As soon as the Fairy was covered, and looked relatively human, Howard scooped her up gently into his arms and carried her to the waiting device, Naboo settled himself on the carpet at the front while Howard lay down the girl. The townspeople watched the unconscious Fairy, none knew she was a magical creature, as they could not see her wings and her glow had disappeared. Her chest was rising and falling ever so slightly, she was dying rapidly.  
"Bollo, look after the hut. Howard, keep practising." The servant nodded, as did the familiar and both watched as the Shaman uttered a few words under his breath kicking the carpet into life.

The air was thick and cold as the carpet ascended toward the grey clouds, Naboo shivered slightly and glanced back at the girl who was silent and still, she didn't even shiver though her skin seemed pale and the circles under her eyes looked dark even through the brightly coloured make up.  
The carpet was battered by winds unseen, it seemed colder and more moist in the clouds than below on the ground, the clouds had stopped spitting water for an hour or so but Naboo knew worse would fall upon the town soon enough.  
As the clouds became greyer and thicker the ride became more unsteady and dangerous but the Shaman hurried on uttering more words under his breath making the carpet fly more steadily than before; soon the grey began to lift. The clouds lightened and suddenly the Shaman was blinded by the Sun as the carpet burst through the last of the clouds into a pure blue atmosphere flooded with warmth from the Sunlight. Naboo smiled to himself and settled the carpet allowing it to hover in mid air. He turned to the Fairy who began to warm, her skin brightened and a sprinkling glow flew through her body. Her lips cracked upwards into a tiny smile as power and energy washed through her veins and bones.  
Soon the girl stirred, her eyes blinking furiously before sitting up on her elbows shakily, the purple silk cloth slipped from her shoulders revealing parts of her wings, she stared round at the glorious blue sky then grinned widely at the Sun who seemed happy to have finally found company.

"Hello." Naboo smiled warmly at the Fairy once she regained her power from the Sun, she jumped suddenly then finally realised she was not flying by her own wings but was sat on a rug with a Shaman from the town soaking up the rays of the sun "How are you feeling?"  
"Much better, thank you. You…You are Naboo, yes?" The Shaman nodded once silently "Then you know of the Prince." She sat up onto her knees and shuffled toward Naboo, the purple silk dropped to around her thighs allowing her wings to spread magnificently.  
"Yes, you know where he is?"  
"Yes, I do!" The Fairy smiled brightly with relief and pleasure.  
"Where is he?"  
"A hut in the forest being held captive by a man, the Hitcher." Naboo did not reply but instead chewed at his lower lip leaving an awkward silence in the air, finally he replied.  
"Then we will go to the hut and discuss this." The Fairy nodded "I didn't catch your name."  
"Neon." She grinned and held out her hand, Naboo took it and half shook before the girl pulled back in horror starring at her hand.  
"Ah…Yes…In order to save you I had to make you bigger."  
"Bigger?" Neon gasped starring at her arms then her wings, Naboo nodded as she stood admiring her new height.  
"I can change you back of course!"  
"No! No…I've always dreamt of being human sized."

Howard had parried with the sword Naboo had given him for an hour before the Shaman arrived back with a revived large Fairy looking amazing as she clutched at the purple silk round her shoulders. The townspeople had seen them arrive and had all whispered about the girl and how they had never seen her before.  
"Did you have any problems with them?" Naboo asked while closing the door to the town.  
"Yes, many came and asked who she was." Howard replied pointing the tip of his sword at the Fairy who was handling a book she had found on a desk. Naboo pulled it from her before she uttered any spells and handed it to Bollo to store away.  
"What did you tell them?"  
"That she is a traveller from out of town who we found and took in." Naboo nodded once pleased the servant was a sharp thinker as well as a good fighter. The Shaman had ordered Howard to practise with a shield and sword ever since they found out about the Prince going missing; he was greatly talented with a sword because of his father's teachings.  
"This is Neon." Naboo introduced the Fairy "A Rainbow Fairy." Neon allowed the silk to drop from her shoulders freeing her wings, which spread and stretched gratefully.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"And you." Howard replied putting the sword back down on one of the shelves near the fireplace.  
"She has news of the Prince."

Rainbow Fairies were always good at telling stories but Neon had never had to tell such a tale as the one of the Prince. She told the three strange men of the poor frightened Prince being locked in a hut in a tree by the Hitcher, the man everyone feared except Shaman. Then she explained about the Rainbow Fairies and how they needed sunlight to survive then broke down into tears at the realisation that many of her tiny friends may indeed be dead already or terribly sick and close to the end.

"Howard, you will save the Prince." Naboo announced when Neon had finally calmed down and dried her eyes and cheeks. The servant did not protest for he had a suspicion the Shaman would send him on this quest from the beginning when the Prince went missing.  
"And Neon, you will save your kind." The Shaman smiled and patted her shoulder "When the Prince is saved I believe the clouds will part and allow the Sun back through. This terrible weather will disappear once he is back in the town. I'm sure of it. And the Fairies, they need Sunlight like Neon has been given so Neon..." He turned to her and caught her gaze "Carry your kind above the clouds."

While Naboo devised a plan someone pressed their back to the hut wall and listened closely and while they listened closely the Queen wept into the chest of her husband who clutched his wife tight and listened to the words of the High Priest. And while the High Priest spoke words of comfort the Shaman council spoke quietly and gazed into a crystal ball set on a wooden table and while the ball cleared the Prince sat shivering in his hut, sniffling and coughing while watching his friend, a Rainbow Fairy. While that Fairy was watched she felt herself slip from the world of the living slowly, her heartbeat had become slow and pitiful and her breathing was sharper and quicker than ever before and while this Fairy died many others followed her lead and dropped down from the skies and trees landing on the soft grass or crunchy leaves. All battling an unwelcome end.


	9. Silk

**Sorry about the long delay, I've been busy with final coursework and paintings :) xD  
But I'm back with this, don't worry the Prince will be saved soon :)  
Disclaimer as always: I own nothing!  
And I've decided to dedicate this to ButtonsMagoo because I think she needs a smile puttin back on her face :) (Keep wearing that Poncho ;D ) **

**Enjoy x**

**Silk**

The floor was littered in dim sparkles of light, Neon had flown as fast as her wings could carry her and had travelled above the clouds to avoid being spotted by the townspeople. As she soared down into the forest the realisation hit her harder once more, her people were laying where they fell all sick and tired and near the end. Many were still alive but a handful had already passed away, quickly before the tears came she approached them and without hesitating scooped up a family of ten Fairies in her arms and shot upwards towards the Sun.

"Howard, do you know your way around the forest?"  
"Not at all." The servant shook his head as he tightened the belt around his waist, the Shaman simply nodded knowing it was a slightly foolish question to ask.  
"Of course, no one goes there…I can use magic." Naboo hurried to a shelf and ran a finger along the spines of several books "I can connect to you without you knowing, I can locate the hut on the Crystal Ball and guide you there subconsciously." He pulled a book from the shelf and opened it quickly "Bollo, go get the horse will you?"  
"Horse?" Howard repeated starring at the Shaman.  
"Yeah, horse. How else do you expect to get there and back in time? We have other lives to save as well as the Prince's. Time is something we have very little of so I summoned a horse with magic." The servant starred at the Shaman as the gorilla hurried off obeying his master.  
"Will Neon be okay carrying Fairies upwards?" He asked trying to change the subject.  
"Yes I should expect so. Once up there they will revive, hopefully. They will then help her I assume, I just hope she isn't too late."  
"Me too." Both men's thoughts were interrupted as Bollo entered the hut again beckoning Howard outside; Naboo followed onto the street where a beautiful white horse stood awaiting her rider.  
"This is Rosabella." The Shaman announced "It stands for beautiful rose. She is one of the fastest, most daring, bravest and has the strength of ten horses and she is yours." Howard starred astonished at Naboo then smiled gently as Bollo held out the reigns to him.  
"I can't take her."  
"Why not? No one else will, she is yours. Consider her a gift for your help, now you must hurry." Bollo helped Howard up into the saddle of the horse "Remember, be aware, keep on your toes. Turn your back to no one." Howard nodded once "Good luck, Howard."  
"Thank you." The young servant clicked his tongue and beckoned the horse on; Rosabella dashed away down the street, her hooves tapping against the cobbled streets.  
"Do you think he will succeed, Master?" Bollo asked while watching him ride away.  
"He has to."

There was a silent rap at the window that stirred Vince from his half sleeping state, he lifted his head from the bed and first noticed the silent fairy lying on her side. She looked peaceful but her shine was dim and alarming, there was a knock again catching the Prince's attention, quickly he hurried over and opened it as far as it would go, just enough for a Fairy to fit through.  
"Who are you?" He asked looking back at the face of a girl.  
"It's me, Neon."  
"Neon?" He repeated "But…How?"  
"Naboo." She smiled widely "He took me to the Sun above the clouds, it cured me. He used magic on me and made me your size! I have to save my people, how's Ultra? Is she there?"  
"She is not good."  
"Pass her to me, gently." The Prince hurried away while Neon pulled off the purple silk cloth from around her head and shoulders; Naboo had given it to her as a gift. She slipped it quickly through the gap in the window and let it drop to the floor while Vince passed Ultra through into Neon's waiting hand.  
"Can you save her?" He pleaded in an almost whisper.  
"I hope so."  
"What's this for?" He asked picking up the silk in his hands.  
"You look awfully cold and ill Vince." Neon hurried away not saying good bye, he watched her until she disappeared through the clouds then noticed a few specks of bright light rain down toward the forest, he smiled warmly while wrapping the silk around his neck and shoulders.

Rosabella reached the forest and slowed to a walk, Howard watched the trees, flowers and wildlife pass by while keeping one hand resting on his sword while the other clutched the reins.  
He watched the wildlife around him, all shivering, cold and wet from the water that fell from the sky. As the horse walked on through the forest white flecks of ice began drifting down from the skies toward the floor. Many specks of white did not make it down past the canopy of trees but those few that did chilled Howard to the bone. He tightened his grip on the reins and hurried Rosabella on.

A few more minutes ahead of the unsuspecting young servant was Dixon Bainbridge, his sword gripped tightly in his hand. He approached a clearing where a large tree stood, he craned his neck upwards and saw a roughly made wooden tree hut, a large smile spread across his face.  
"What d'ya want pal?" A voice called suddenly bringing Bainbridge back to his senses.  
"And who might you be?" He asked, completely ignoring the question.  
"We're Jim and Jackie Piper." The voice came from one of the Piper Twins, the Hitcher's henchmen.  
"Who are you?" The other asked eyeing Bainbridge suspiciously.  
"I am Dixon Bainbridge. I'm here to save the Prince."  
"Oh really."

The Prince huddled himself gently on the bed with his back against the wall, he had heard a clatter against the wood of the hut meaning only one thing, the Hitcher was on his way up.  
Vince closed his eyes trying to pretend to sleep but the trembling in his limbs and the sniffle in his nose gave him away.  
The door of the hut creaked open revealing the green man the Prince had grown to despise; his eyes slipped open without meaning to. He clutched the purple silk tighter; it still smelt sweetly of the Fairy Neon and calmed him slightly.  
"Behavin' are we boy?" The Prince did not reply "Where did you get that thing from?" The Hitcher pointed at the silk round the Prince's neck and head, he advanced towards the bed and gripped handfuls of the silk in both his hands and pulled "Well? Where did you get it from!" He pulled at the silk tightening it around the Prince's neck choking him and blocking off his air "Don't think I aven't seen you and that poxy Fairy, boy!" He pulled tighter "There's no hope of escape, boy! Don't think you're getting' outta here in an 'urry! You-" The Hitcher stopped, the noises of swords below caught his attention, he dropped the silk making Vince fall and slip off the bed gasping for air, clutching at his bruised and burnt neck. The green man retreated quickly slamming the door behind him; the Prince wiped at his watering eyes and clutched the silk tighter not caring that it had almost killed him.  
It still smelled of Neon.


	10. Glitter, glitter everywhere

**Am not amazingly happy with this chapter but I'm going to keep it :) Haven't really got much else to say haha except enjoy :) xx**

**Glitter, glitter everywhere**

The young servant watched silently from the bushes near a large clearing, he had dismounted his horse and tied her to a tree just out of sight. He pulled apart the leaves and thorns in front of him and watched the scene unravel, the green man the townspeople called the Hitcher had quickly descended the ladder against a tree and had ran toward a commotion just out of Howard's view. The Hitcher had a sword clutched tightly in his right hand making the young servant feel slightly nervous, he was no killer and was not prepared to slaughter anyone but if the need to fight approached then he would fight.

The area surrounding the tree was silent apart from the distant clashing of swords, quickly the servant dashed toward the tree and climbed the ladder as quickly as his hands and feet would allow him, when he reached the top he pushed the door open and peered into the hut. He saw the Prince sat on the bed, a silk cloth that belonged to Naboo clutched in his hands wet with tears. The young Prince jumped at the sight of the servant and immediately dashed off the bed toward him.  
"Have you come to rescue me?"  
"Yes, I have, come quickly!"  
"Wait!" Howard faced the Prince in a hurry as he wrapped the silk round his neck, the servant noticed the gloves covering the Prince's hands but dismissed them.  
"What is it?" Howard urged hoping the Hitcher did not return in a hurry.  
"You are my Knight in Shining Armour, yes?"  
"If you want me to be then yes." He sounded slightly impatient and didn't mean to.  
"Then don't I get a kiss?"  
"What?" Howard asked straightening up, all his nerves of the Hitcher had disappeared being replaced with confusion.  
"Well, mother used to read me fairytales and the Princess was always awoken by the Prince's kiss."  
"But I'm not a Prince, you aren't a Princess and you aren't asleep." Vince remained silent, he had secretly hoped a kiss would end the curse upon his hands "Now come on, we have to leave!" Howard dashed for the ladder without giving Vince any more time to speak and left quickly, the young Prince followed nervously. He put a foot on the ladder then the next then slowly clambered down, as his hands left the wooden hut he felt a tingling sensation around his wrists. He stopped climbing and watched as the gloves on his hands slowly began to disappear, the threads unravelled and turned to glitter falling to the ground.  
"Oh no!" He mumbled, he carried on climbing down as fast as he could, Howard was already on the ground waiting and keeping a look out for the Hitcher. Before Vince reached the bottom the gloves had completely disappeared, he placed a bare hand on the wood of the ladder while taking a step down. The wood in his hand burst into glitter sending him off balance, he fell backwards toward the ground closing his eyes tightly until he stopped.  
"Careful." Howard smiled slightly as the Prince opened his eyes to reveal himself in the young servant's arms.  
"Thank you." Howard eyed the Prince suspiciously, his hands were stuck up in the air and the gloves had disappeared.  
"Where are your gloves?"  
"Uhm…I left them behind."  
"Right, this way quickly. My horse is waiting." He set the Prince down and offered a hand but the Prince nervously shook his head.  
"I'm fine!" He squeaked as Howard shrugged and hurried on leading the way through the prickly bushes. Vince lifted his arms up keeping his bare exposed hands clear of everything and anything, he kept quiet the whole way to the horse which amazed him, the beautiful white creature shook it's head and stamped a hoof as they approached. Howard grabbed the Prince around the wait, excused himself for doing so quickly then clambered up himself in front of the Prince.  
"Hold on tight." Vince just nodded biting his lip, he had nothing to hold onto and could only hold out his hands away from the horse and his rescuer.  
"You never told me your name!" He began trying to stall the horse from galloping off.  
"Howard Moon." The servant snapped the reigns ordering Rosabella to hurry off, Vince lost his balance and tumbled backwards to the floor, his hands touched the grass turning everything to glitter, Howard calmed the horse and starred down at the Prince and the mess of the floor. Vince gripped glitter in his hands not daring to sit up and face the servant "Did you do that?" He asked quietly.  
"I didn't mean to!" Vince spun round pulling himself from the floor "The Hitcher put a curse on me! Anything I touch turns the glitter, the gloves disappeared!"  
"Come here." Howard ordered in a soft tone, the Prince obeyed and stood near the horse careful not to touch it "Hold your arms up." Howard grabbed under the Prince's arms and hauled him back onto the horse, he tucked an arm round his middle while his other hand gripped the reins "Keep your hands out of the way and I'll keep you on the horse."  
"Do you promise?"  
"Yes, of course I promise." Rosabella roared into life once more and hurried through the forest stopping for nothing. The white flakes had stopped falling from the sky, the clouds had nearly lost their grey tinge but the forest still seemed cold and lifeless. A figure emerged from the trees quickly holding a sword up toward the horse, Rosabella reared and came to a shakey halt clearly annoyed.  
"Stop right there!"  
"Who are you?"  
"Dixon Bainbridge. And it appears you have my prize. So I'll be taking him from your hands." He pointed at Vince who shook his head quickly as the arm round his waist tightened "Come now boy, I haven't got all day!" Bainbridge reached for Vince's hand and grabbed it quickly however before he could pull the Prince from the horse and drag him back to the castle he erupted into a shower of glitter, Vince starred on horrified his mouth open and eyes wide with shock.  
"I didn't mean to!" He started quickly starring down at the glitter heap by Rosabella's feet.  
"I know." Howard assured him slightly loosening his arm around the Prince's waist "We need to get you to Naboo out of sight of everyone else. We can't afford anymore people being turned to glitter." Howard reached for the silk around Vince's neck and quickly draped it over his head tossing the remainder over the Prince's shoulder, his face was tucked away neatly from view "Let's hope no one give's you a second glance."

As the white horse hurried away, deep within the forest the atmosphere was alive with fury and screams. The wooden hut was torn apart in a fit of anger, furniture was upturned and the blankets were slashed. Then with sword in hand the Hitcher left the destruction behind and ventured toward the town in search of the Prince and the poor soul who rescued him.


	11. Lost Hope

**Excuse the long wait, sorry :) Most of the time it's because I can never think of suitable chapter titles, annoying much?  
Anyway, I've finally written and posted this chapter on this rainy day so I hope you enjoy it :)  
There will probably only be a couple of chapters after this, Idk I haven't planned it. I never do plan stories, I jsut let them flow.**

**xxx  
Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything only the Pringles I'm munching on :) **

**Lost hope**

Rosabella thundered through the forest, branches whipped the servant and the Prince and twigs snagged their clothing and snapped off as they rode past. The horse's hoofs stormed through the cobbled streets of the town causing townspeople to turn their heads and chatter amongst themselves, many dared not follow the beautiful creature but most gazes stayed fixed all the way to the magnificent hut made of glorious fabrics; Naboo's hut.

Howard dismounted the horse and had whispered to the Prince to stay still and calm while he carried him in his arms to the hut, the silk remained over his face and his clothing was indistinguishable because of the dirt and rips it had gathered over the days. Once inside the hut safely he lowered the Prince to his feet and pulled the cloth from his head, Vince shook his head making his hair flop about. He could not touch it and did not desire a wig of glitter for the rest of his life. He gazed around the hut and was amazed by its fabrics, books, ornaments and bottles of colourful liquid, everything seemed magical and instantly made him feel calmer and safe.  
"Naboo?" Howard called through the small hut; he heard distant voices that he recognised and one he wished he'd never heard "Quickly!" He pulled Vince by his arm toward an old grandfather clock that stood grandly in the hut "In here, touch nothing or your cover will be blown!" He closed the door gently leaving the Prince squashed inside the structure giving his hands as much room as he could. Vince listened as best he could from inside the wooden structure, he tried to keep his beating heart quiet as it pounded against his ribcage.

Howard drew his sword keeping it poised before him as he searched the hut; he neared the back room, a bedroom that belonged to Naboo. He crept silently; he could see Neon with Naboo tucked away in a corner with Bollo stood before them both protecting them as best he could. In front of them stood two green men, the Piper Twins that worked for the Hitcher.  
Quickly Howard edged closer to the two men resting his sword on the floor; they were busy spitting insults at the Shaman, Fairy and Gorilla to even notice the young servant's presence. Howard's hands hovered in the air near each of the twin's heads then with a strength he did not know he owned he forced them together resulting in a loud crack as the two head's collided and slumped to the floor unconscious.  
"Excellent work, Howard!" Naboo smiled as Bollo pulled away from the wall freeing his Master and Neon. Naboo flung his hands out and muttered simple words the people around him could not understand; an eerie red shadow glowed from the twins "They won't wake up for a good couple of days." He announced "Now where's the Prince?" The three followed the servant into the main area of the hut where the Prince was stood in a pile of glitter up to his ankles, his hair was covered in the shinny silver stuff as were his tatty clothes.  
"We have a slight problem, Naboo."

Word always travelled fast in the town, unlike Chinese Whispers the story always stayed the same. In the town everyone knew each other and were friends with each other, when a story hit the gates of the castle the news spread onto the servants who spread it among themselves until the King and Queen received it, usually they were the last to receive a story or were the first to start one.

"Your majesty…" A servant bowed low before the King who was stood pacing the Grand Hall while his wife sat in silence at the window with a small handkerchief in her fragile hands.  
"Yes?"  
"The skies have stopped leaking, the clouds are not as grey anymore and some are breaking."  
"Good news for once." He forced a smile at the servant who nodded and glanced toward the Queen then back.  
"There is news from the town."  
"Oh Vince?" The Queen asked quickly rising slightly from her place at the window ledge.  
"I am sorry ma'am. No, but news to do with Naboo the Shaman. A man in armour was seen on a white horse riding through the town clutching a child in his arms, no one could see the child's face, it was covered by a sheet of purple silk. The child's clothing was torn and muddy, literally black with dirt. No one knows if the child is female or male but many of the women have said it was a little girl."  
"But how do they know? If they did not see the child's face they surely can not know?"  
"I do not know ma'am." The servant apologised and bowed his head.  
"Is that all the people are saying?" The King asked keeping his hands tucked neatly behind his back as his wife went back to gazing out the window.  
"Yes sir." He bowed his head again and was excused by the royal couple.  
"Oh, what will we do if he never returns to us?" The Queen asked almost close to tears once again as her husband lay a hand on her shoulder.  
"I do not know, it seems people have stopped searching."  
"Oh they can't give up hope!"  
"No, I'm sure they haven't. He has been gone several days now, he could be anywhere. He could-"  
"Don't say it."  
"Say what?"  
"Don't say he could be dead! My baby is not dead! He will return, someone will find him and who ever does will be rewarded greatly. Wait and see! You may have lost hope but I will never loose hope in Vince!" The Queen hurried away from the Grand Hall, her footsteps could be heard up the steps until the echo disappeared leaving the King in silence by the window searching for the hut of Naboo. When he pinpointed it he watched it carefully for a long while.

The Shaman council sat together around a large crystal ball, Dennis the Head Shaman lay his hands flat on the surface of it and uttered a few words bringing up a clear image of the inside of a hut made of fabric.  
"This is Naboo's hut." He announced pulling away his hands for them all to see clearly "And it appears he has found someone."  
"Who?" One Shaman asked edging closer to see better.  
"The Prince has been found." He smiled to himself then waved a hand over the ball bringing up another image "The Queen is distraught, sick with worry." Another wave of the hand "The King is loosing hope, believing his son to be dead." And another "A man walks the streets in search of what he believes to be his." And another wave "The Fairies sit above the clouds in wait bathing in the vast sunshine." And a final wave "And he lays in a pile on the floor of the forest."


	12. The final battle

**Ah another chapter :) There will be one more after this and then the tale will be finished, it's been rather fun writing so I'll waste no time here and leave you to read! xxx**

**The final battle**

There were thousands of Books on the shelves in Naboo's hut; the bookshelves were enchanted to hold more than they appeared to. They were much bigger on the inside, take one book away and another would be behind, take that away and another sat behind that and so on until finally you would come to the very end of the shelf. Most books Naboo hadn't touched for many years, he kept his most important ones on the front rows, he wasn't a foolish Shaman.

"Do I need to ask what the problem is?" Naboo asked starring at the Prince who was covered and surrounded in glitter "I think I can fix this if he doesn't touch anything else." The small Shaman hurried to his bookshelf and scanned the many spines then stopped closing his eyes "Someone is coming."  
"What?" Howard asked quickly moving toward the Shaman with a hand on his sword.  
"A man is coming for the Prince, stall him." The young servant nodded once and hurried from the shop with Vince and Neon standing by the window watching.  
"Who is coming?" The Prince asked quickly with a slight shake in his voice.  
"The Hitcher." Naboo continued his search for his book "He wants you, Vince."

The young servant swallowed hard and scanned the street, many townspeople had fled indoors to safety. Shopping lay abandoned on the road as a man confidently strode through with a black cane in one hand, he tipped his top hat upwards and stopped in front of Howard.  
"Alright boy?" He smiled a yellow and black toothy grin "I believe you got somethin' that belongs to me, ain't that right?"  
"The Prince belongs to no one." Howard answered sounding more confident than he felt "You won't take him."  
"Oh yeah, and are you gonna be the one to stop me?" The Hitcher flung back his long black coat revealing a belt that held both a pistol and a sword "Now I'm not one to make things unfair so…" He drew the sword letting it glint in the Sunshine that was trying to rip through the clouds.  
"Very well." Howard copied his actions, his grip on the sword was weak from sweat and nerves.  
"Ya can't win boy! Might as well throw ya sword down and hand the boy over."  
"I don't think so."  
"'Ave it your way then." The Hitcher lunged forward with an attack, which Howard blocked instantly, the satisfying clink of metal on metal echoed down the street, townspeople watched from street corners, doorways and windows all secretly cheering on the Castle servant. The two parried, their swords swinging and slicing through air neither striking the opponent "You're very good boy. Shame."  
"A shame?"  
"I 'ave to kill ya!" The Hitcher roared with laughter and charged at the servant whose sword was held high protecting him and blocking the attack however the green man was too strong for the servant who was forced backwards into the hut of Naboo the Shaman "Ah look, the prize." He grinned nodding at the Prince who backed away instantly with Neon while Naboo frantically searched the bookcase with the help of Bollo.  
The Hitcher lunged for Howard who spun narrowly missing the blow, the green man too spun to face the servant throwing another attack which Howard blocked easily then by surprise he charged and pushed the Hitcher backwards into the Prince and Neon. Vince flung his hands upwards as a reflex causing the Hitcher to burst into a magnificent shower of glitter; the Prince stared open mouthed at the pile on the floor now mixed with the grand father clock.  
"Sorry Vince." Howard apologised as he slid his sword back into his belt.  
"Found it." Naboo called quickly pulling a book from the shelf "But we've got another problem."  
"What?" Howard asked quickly.  
"When I break the curse anything he turned to glitter will restore back to it's normal self."  
"So what do we do about him?" The servant asked pointing toward the floor, Naboo thought for a second before answering.  
"Bollo, go get the dust pan and brush."  
"Ok." The gorilla obeyed and hurried toward the kitchen area.  
"And a couple of empty jars."

Neon the Rainbow Fairy silently slipped out from the hut and quickly took to the skies flying up above the clouds; the site she met was a glorious one. A towns-worth of fairies hovered in the air fluttering their wings, laughing and hugging with each other, each with a fresh radiant glow surrounding their little bodies.  
"Hello everyone." Neon grinned when they spotted her, most still baffled by her sheer size that had changed quite suddenly.  
"Neon, what do we do now? Will the clouds part?"  
"Soon." Neon replied to the small child fairy who hurried off to play with some friends.

Naboo the Shaman recited a spell from one of his many books and waved a hand over Vince's own two, a silver glow shone from his palms and the jar of glitter which soon transformed into a much smaller version of the Hitcher, the grand father clock restored itself to its usual form as did everything else the Prince had touched.  
"Go ahead, touch something." Naboo smiled while shutting his book as Vince gazed around for something to touch, something that would not matter if it turned to glitter. He brushed his hands quickly and gently over the wooden table, he felt the surface beneath his fingertips and grinned.  
"Thank you Naboo! Thank you so much!" He shook the hand of the Shaman then turned to his saviour, Howard "And thank you, Howard. I do remember you; we played together as children at one of my parties. I remember you well, thank you!" Howard held out his hand to shake but Vince jumped forward and flung his arms around the Servant's neck hugging him tight.  
"Come, I should get you back to the castle quickly."  
"Can we take the horse again?"  
"Of course, you can steer." The servant grinned as he ushered the Prince out the door toward where Rosabella was. He helped him up and together they rode toward the castle with the townspeople following and cheering.

Neon and the fairies sat above the clouds watching with large grins on their faces.  
"When can we go, Miss?" A child asked Neon once again.  
"Not yet, wait a while." Neon nodded once "Just a few more seconds, let them reach the gate."


	13. Sunshine and rainbows

**And this is the last chapter of the faiytale :( I've adored writing this and loved reading all the reviews so thank you to everyone who has read it and enjoyed it, I hope it's put a few smiles on people's faces, this chapter is dedicated to you all :D Enjoy xxxx**

**Sunshine and rainbows**

Children savour fairytales, parents always read to their children kind and loving tales that always have happy endings and always end up with the Princess being saved by her Knight in shining armour, a Prince.  
Most result in the Princess being stolen and trapped in a large tower where she is cursed to sleep until a kiss from her true love wakes her while in other's she gets her finger pricked by a spinning wheel needle where she again falls into a deep sleep or where she bites into a poison apple and again, sleeps.  
Though this fairytale has been quite different for the Princess is a he and the knight in shining armour is a servant from the Castle, a fairytale where fairy godmother's are nothing more than Shaman sat around a crystal ball or in a hut and where the witch is actually a green man trying to satisfy his greedy needs to be rich.  
A fairytale where indeed the poison apple or the spinning needle is actually a curse upon royal hands that turns whatever it touches to glitter, there are no glass slippers and no dwarves and no pumpkin carriages or walls of spiky thorns and the whole town is not under the spell of a sleeping curse. No, however far from different this fairytale was, it still very much achieves its awaited happy ending that you, dear readers, have been hoping and waiting for.

The Prince held the leather reins in his hands stroking them with his fingertips as Howard helped him to steer Rosabella toward the Castle, Naboo and Bollo had followed graciously on the magic carpet with the townspeople flooding toward the magnificent castle as the clouds slowly lost their grey tint earning back a pinkish shade.  
Many people cheered and waved to the Prince hoping for a kind gesture back, a flash of his winning smile, a nod of the hand or indeed a wave but young Vince was too busy being delighted with the sense of touch once again.  
The King had watched eagerly and called to his many servants including Mrs Giddeon and the Queen who dashed from her own grand bedroom and hurried down the stairs taking almost two at a time lifting her glorious dress with a hand to stop herself from tripping.  
"Where is he?" She called anxiously to the King who was heading for the large door, two servants pulled the doors open allowing soft sunshine to bathe the front steps. The Queen saw near the large iron gates a white horse charging toward them with two passengers.

Howard slowed Rosabella and dismounted her helping down the Prince who ran as soon as his feet touched the marble steps toward his mother and father who waited with open arms and tears in their eyes. Vince jumped for his mother and was enveloped into a deep squeezing hug while the King descended the steps toward the servant, the Shaman and the familiar.  
"And who do I have to thank for the safe return of my only son?"  
"This is Howard Moon, servant to your home." Naboo announced motioning at the nervous young man who stood with a shakey hand still clutching the reins of Rosabella.  
"Young Moon yes I remember you well, I can not thank you enough for saving our son. You have spared my wife much grief, thank you ever so much." The King shook Howard's free hand violently while grinning ear to ear.  
"Naboo and Bollo both helped a great deal sir, I would have failed if not for them both."  
"Then I thank you both ever so much!" The King continued to shake hands with all three before the Queen too descended the steps with a hand almost clutching her son's shoulder.  
"Thank you!" She beamed bursting into tears while hugging all three to her chest making Vince blush but smile all the same.

Above the clouds Neon had shouted a command at her fellow Fairies, they cheered and shot through the clouds helping them part and allow the precious Sunshine to bathe its warm glow across the town.  
The people below watched in awe as the mystical creatures formed a gorgeous arc of colour, a Rainbow. The crowds cheered and the Prince clapped and waved a hand at Neon who left the charging Fairies and floated down to join the young man.

And so the town was whole again, its Prince had returned and been reunited with his loving parents and had formed a new romantic bond with the human sized Fairy, Neon.  
The Shaman smiled down into the depths of the crystal ball before joining in the celebrations of the town, a party was held in the gardens of the castle and all were invited. Roast pork was served along with delicious fruits and cakes, music was provided by a local band and dancing was particularly popular that night.  
Dixon Bainbridge had found himself lying in the cool grass, his sword at his side and not a memory of what had happened.  
The Hitcher remained in the glass jar in the hut of Naboo locked away behind numerous books on the bookshelf never to be discovered while the Piper Twins lay unconscious still locked in a room in the hut.  
Rosabella grazed the grass while the guests ate then later the young servant she now belonged to offered young children rides on her white back.  
Speaking of the young servant, he stayed as an employee to the castle but regularly visited Naboo and Bollo and the Prince who had become a personal best friend once again.  
Together the Shaman, familiar, servant, fairy and Prince would laze on the grassy hills and bathe in the sun and talk about anything that crossed their minds, sometimes Naboo would teach them simple spells and tricks to amaze their friends. Tricks that were not to harm anyone but simply to baffle them, they could create flowers from nothing and could turn fire into a beautiful silver necklace.  
The Sun warmed the town once again and at night the Moon watched over them all as they slept, the tree hut in the forest was destroyed, the Rainbow Fairies began to venture into the town and mix with the folk, Neon moved into the Castle happily in a room next door to the young Prince and everyone in the little town lived happily ever after.

A phrase neither they nor you shall ever forget.


End file.
